


The Cousin

by JennaSW



Series: The Freshman [2]
Category: Frozen (2013), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaSW/pseuds/JennaSW
Summary: A non-canon joke ending to my fanfic "The Freshman." In it Elsa and Anna are already dating, and Anna wants to introduce her sister to their cousin.





	The Cousin

Author's Note: This is a non-canon joke ending to The Freshman. Several readers had mentioned the idea and I had been playing with it, so I couldn't resist writing this.

* * *

Anna and Elsa sat together at the dining room table by Elsa's kitchen. They had just finished a large brunch of biscuits and gravy with grits. Elsa had been wanting to try out a new kind of recipe since she had never really cooked much in the way of southern food, and Anna had agreed eagerly to be the guinea pig for a week of southern cuisine.

"Oh, Elsa, I forgot to tell you, my cousin just found out that I'm going to school here and she said she wanted to meet me for lunch. Would you like to meet her?"

"I suppose I should, I mean she is my cousin too," Elsa teased, one corner of her mouth slipping up into a grin.

"She doesn't have to know that," Anna blushed. "Well, where should we go?"

"I still really want to try out this fried chicken recipe. Why don't we just have a picnic?" Elsa asked, mentally double checking that she had the ingredients to accommodate a third person.

"That sounds awesome! I'll tell her," the redhead whipped her phone out of her pocket, fingers dancing across it as she rapidly beat out a message to her cousin.

"What're you telling her?" Elsa asked, trying to hide the fear in her voice.

"Just that my girlfriend is gonna make us fried chicken, and that we should go have a picnic together in the park."

Elsa released the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Okay, that's perfect. What time?"

"Oh, I didn't think," she started to type on her phone before stopping suddenly, "Oh, she just messaged back, six o'clock work?"

"Six sounds perfect. I'm gonna go brine this chicken," Elsa proceeded to the kitchen to prepare the first step of their meal. "She's fine with fried okra and a sweet potato pie for dessert, I assume?"

"She's not a terribly picky eater," Anna announced. "I've never seen her turn down free food."

"Well, good then," Elsa confirmed, as she finished setting up the brine, then placed it, with the chicken, in the fridge. "What do you want to do in the mean time?"

"Oh, I can think of a few things," Anna whispered flirtatiously.

They proceeded to spend the next five hours playing Gunstar Heroes. "This isn't quite what I thought you had in mind," Elsa admitted, picking up a power-up.

"What, have you met me?" Anna asked, genuinely perplexed.

"You make a valid point," Elsa sighed. "You can make it up to me later," she added, whispering in her younger sister's ear as she kissed gently at her neck, dying in the game in the process.

"Flirting doesn't work as well when it gets you killed, snowflake," Anna teased, a blush and a jovial grin on her face. "We can definitely still have sex tonight though, if that's what you wanted. I mean really, when have I ever not satisfied you?"

It was Elsa's turn to blush. "You have a point. Fine, let's just kill these things!" she exclaimed, a renewed vigor in her button pushing.

They finally managed to finish the game, Anna checking off another classic that her and Kristoff had agreed they had to show the blonde. Elsa then immediately rushed to the kitchen to finish preparing their dinner. She had spent substantially more time on the game than she should have, and it was going to be a close call to finish everything before their picnic. "Anna, I could use a little help here!" She had already prepared the batter for the chicken and was working on it when she called for the redhead. She had set out the ingredients for the pie and needed Anna to put them together.

"I'm coming! Just telling Kristoff that we beat Gunstar Heroes. He said he's never even beaten the final boss." Elsa couldn't help but grin at this, as she knew that the ego was undeserved, since Anna had practically carried her through the game, but she couldn't help feeling like she was finally better than Kristoff at a video game.

Anna slid into the kitchen, almost knocking the eggs onto the floor, and proceeded to help assemble the pie. Soon, everything was set up and Elsa just had to cook. Once the chicken and pie were both partly done, Elsa started on the okra. They made it all in time and were able to pile everything into Elsa's car with time to spare.

"Anna, how would you like to drive?" Elsa asked, tossing the younger girl the keys. Anna immediately dropped them to the floor and almost dropped the pie she was carrying, before Elsa caught it. "I'll carry the food."

"Are you sure I'm ready?" Anna asked terrified. "You've only ever let me practice in parking lots before."

"That's not true, I let you drive to the grocery store once."

"Yeah, and I almost crashed and you had to swerve the car to the side!" Anna screamed. "I can't be trusted in a car. It's not safe. I'm a menace to society and an accident waiting to happen."

"Unlike you, I have crashed a car before," Elsa retorted, making them both wince. "I have complete confidence in you, you can do this. You've been doing so well the last few times you drove. Everything will be fine."

"Are you sure?" the younger girl asked, looked into Elsa's eyes for reassurance.

"I'm absolutely sure," Elsa promised. She then kissed her sister passionately around the numerous food items she was holding. "Now let's get going, time's a-wasting."

"Well, okay, if you're sure," Anna chirped. The two hurried down to the car and loaded the goods into the backseat. Elsa considered for a moment and then buckled the food in. She trusted Anna, but she wasn't insane.

Anna drove slowly and nervously, but with Elsa's guidance and constant reassurance, she was able to proceed. She progressed gradually, stopped in time when she had to, and when they reached the park, she barely even went over the lines of her parking space. They were only five minutes late, so the trip had gone quite well. They hadn't been even close to hitting anything living and she had turned in time to avoid that trash can.

Elsa handed the foil-covered tray of chicken to Anna and grabbed the okra and pie herself. They proceeded over to a picnic table. Elsa set the food on one of the benches and instructed Anna to do the same, then ran back to the car. She swiftly returned, carrying a table cloth, some silverware, and plates. "You already had all of that in the car?" Anna asked incredulously.

"Of course," Elsa replied. "I'm always ready for an impromptu picnic."

"I guess that's fair," Anna agreed, still eyeing her older sister suspiciously. They soon had the table set up and looking impeccable. "Oh no, we forgot to bring any wine! Or did you have that set aside in the car too?" she asked, glaring jokingly at the older girl.

"Shit, no I forgot." Well, at least she wasn't completely perfect, which made Anna feel a little better. Though it was going to leave her rather thirsty.

"Don't worry about it," a voice said from behind them. "I figured I ought to bring one myself anyway; ought to show I appreciate the food and everything."

The two turned to the newcomer. She had short brown hair, cropped at her shoulders, and was wearing a purple skirt with a pink blouse. Anna's face lit up, while Elsa's face fell. "Rapunzel!" Anna exclaimed, "I haven't seen you in ages. I'm so glad you're here. This is my girlfriend, Elsa. Elsa, meet my cousin."

"This," Elsa stared at both of them, "Is your cousin."

"Wow, Elsa, it's been a while," the brunette said awkwardly.

Anna looked confusedly between the other women. "You two know each other?"

Elsa was resisting smashing her head into the picnic table. "Yes, this is my ex-girlfriend. We dated for about a year."

"You've got good taste, Anna. If I hadn't finally admitted I was straight as an arrow and settled for Eugene, I would've stayed with her forever. I'm glad someone I trust was able to snag her. I would have set you two up if I knew you swung that way," Rapunzel teased. "Why didn't you ever tell me you were gay?"

"Well I'm bi, but I mean wow. So, Elsa, you never told me that. I can't believe you dated our, well I mean, I know you didn't know, so wow, you really dated my cousin?" Anna looked a bit panicked. Elsa was seriously considering her table-slamming idea.

"I guess you must really love my family," Rapunzel joked. Elsa's head hit the table.


End file.
